Forum:Un-Star Wars-y
un-Star Wars-y is a difficult concept to define, but people tend to know it when they see it. -- Xerxes 20:11, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Proposed Definitions Synonyms * RL-istic (not to be confused with realistic) Examples Here are some examples of un-Star Wars-iness. Feel free to add to this list as you encounter other instances of this ambiguous phenomenon. * Companies that act like Wal-Mart * Any org that is dominated by a species who, by all canon background and EU trends, has no means or connection with the org in question. (especially when they're on opposite sides of the galaxy) * Circulating announcements for: **picnics, **circuses, and **lekku-stroking festivals (especially this one). * RL weapons with only superficial visual modifications, including: ** Sterling submachineguns, ** Mauser pistols, ** EMPs (there is an actual example of a SW EMP style weapon in the latest novel titled "Rise of Darth Vader, a good wookiepedia search out to be able to find it -- added by Luke) *** EMP There are several types of EMP weapons that are found in the various WEG rules and have been seen in several of the SW Video Games. While they tend to have more in common with Ion weapon technology (streams of charged particles) rather than 21st century magnetic bursts, they are there. However, when everyone is sporting so much technology, I think a lot of field rated gear probably has limited protection against EMP weapons. It could probably survive a small EM device being set off, but not several direct hits from an Ion weapon or a large EM device exploding. So that using them is as dangerous to your troops as it is to the enemy. Thus they are employeed only in dire situations, ie. your defensive positions are being over-run, so you pop off an EMP weapon to fry your comm gear and disable your weapons to prevent them from being captured rather than infantry tossing about EMP Grenades left and right. --ImperialFH 14:11, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ** MG-38 general purpose machine guns, ** Lewis guns, ** .22 cal target pistols, and ** Stgw 44 assault rifles * Fallujah ::- This needs to be qualified. I stated that the Episode III planet of Felucia, upon which a unit of the 501st Legion was deployed (this in itself is very Star Wars-y, since in "real life", no single unit would be deployed to three different locations simultaneously, as the 501st was. What scale almost dictates is that there were other Legions, other than the 501st, but to keep the storyline details simple, the SW writers "reduced" it down to one unit doing everything) to do battle with CIS forces and "root them out". The fight turned into an absolute nightmare, with grievous losses of clones and material to acts of sabotage, subterfuge, and attrition. Felucia was part of a "triad of evil" (paralleling the moniker "Sunni Triangle" used in Iraq) with Salumecai and Mygeeto. Several SW writers/sources have stated that Felucia was intentionally created to emulate both Fallujah and Vietnam. In addition, the concept of the Galactic Marines stems not from a "logical progression" off the Clone Troopers of Episode II, but off some SW writer/source looking back upon history, and also current events, and creating something emulative of the Marines in Iraq, Marines in Vietnam, and Marines in the Pacific Theatre (mostly the first two). Are these — the creation of Felucia and the Galactic Marines — un-Star Wars-y? ::The attribution of Star Wars events, locations, and objects to historical events and objects is nothing new in Star Wars, or any other Sci-Fi genre for that matter. I used "Felucia = Fallujah" to illustrate my point that even Star Wars writers – the official source that we as fans have to abide by – base their work off of historical entities, and some times, don't do much disguising or adjusting. And yet, that's not un-Star Wars-y (it can't be, because it is Star Wars!). -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:13, 5 October 2006 (UTC) * The Empire re-taking Coruscant (again). -- I thought the '''good' guys were supposed to win!'' -- Xerxes 20:55, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ** Eventually they will, but the caliber of the good guys victory is proportional to the amount of threat that the bad guys present. Bad guys that don't win major battles would sort of be like....Fallujah.;) --ImperialFH 14:11, 5 October 2006 (UTC) *** That's a much better reason than: We couldn't get anybody to visit Selene. ;) -- Xerxes 16:45, 5 October 2006 (UTC) * Trying too hard to explain how things work, e.g. Midi-chlorians. (that's what Star '''Trek' is for)'' -- Xerxes 16:45, 5 October 2006 (UTC) * Jamming comm channels with not-suitable-for-younger-viewers broadcasts -- Xerxes 16:45, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Other comments This smells of posting-out-of-spite, or snideness, since you created the term "un-Star Wars-y" and employed it as an adjective concerning Caspar, and/or your impression of it. Perhaps you should be the one providing examples of your "difficult to define" concept, and then a definition can be reached. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:23, 4 October 2006 (UTC) * It's an honest attempt at humor. Belonging to a lekku-stroking group of picnicking Wal-Mart employees as I do, I withdraw and apologize for any previously stated or implied associations between the fine organization that is Caspar and the baleful categorization "un-Star Wars-y". Mea Culpa. -- Xerxes 20:55, 4 October 2006 (UTC) WTF is Star Wars-y to begin with? It's pretty muddy to begin with. But there's some generalisations: *Aesthetics: tends to merge 'retro' with advanced, with obvious cultural distinctions. Very fantastical. *Technology: Highly advanced and retarded at once, often in closely related areas. What it does is more important than how it does it. For all of the gadgetry, it's about the people, not the machines. Except some of the machines are people... very crafty little people with very bad voice synthesisers. *Computers: are highly capable, enough so as to produce droids with apparent artificial intelligence, but not so pervasive as to prevent a good many things from being done 'hands-on'. *Biology: Planets dominated by a single biome (Grrr... perhaps my biggest beef with the genre). Spectacularly dangerous megafaunae that either see humans as potential food, or just intruders on their territory. Most alien races are humanoid in morphology, but with spectacular differences. Generally steered clear of the 'humans with bumpy faces' thing that Trek did. Some use of biotech, but relatively trivial in quantity. Alien cultures tend to be rather homogenous, rather than factional/balkanized/fragmented, while humans are rife with disunity. *Weaponry: Often retro in appearance, as Lucas drew many of his aesthetics from the WWII era. Generally not autonomous (except for the droid armies, which had obvious shortcomings). Energy weapons have visible signatures, though the nature of it changed from original to new trilogy (I have to admit that I like it better in the new trilogy, wherein blaster bolts seem to move faster, blaster rifles fire bursts, and heavy laser weapons produce a solid beam). BIG guns have a hard time hitting point targets. A lot of combat takes place at very close ranges. *Architecture: Lots of domes and spires, many influences from 'exotic' RL cultures, but inflated. Has to look exciting. No safety rails. *Background explanations: Ones provided by LucasArts publications tend to pull fantastical figures out of various asses. A turbolaser supposably has a yield in the multi-gigaton range, and can hit a target 20 light minutes away... but in practice it's not what we see on the screen. *Physics: Ignored whenever it becomes inconvenient. *Action: two-fisted, personal, but tends not to be terribly gruesome, save for a couple of amputations and Anakin's near-demise. *Mood: Fantasy, not sci-fi. Inspired by the 'pulps'. Often very black and white, with no grey, and some irritatingly granola bits. Han definitely shot first. -- Mahon 20:52, 5 October 2006 (UTC)